1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an USB connection cable, and more particularly, to an improved USB connection cable which can not only be a media for data transfer used between an electronic device having at least one USB 3.0 electrical connector and a host computer with at least one USB 3.0 electrical connector, but also be the media for data transfer used between an electronic device having at least one USB 2.0 electrical connector and the host computer with the at least one USB 3.0 electrical connector.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, personal electronic products and computer peripheral devices are continuously introduced new, for example, digital cameras, smart phones, multimedia players, card readers, scanners, printers, webcam, etc. Moreover, for making the personal electronic product or the computer peripheral device be connected to the computer and facilitating the user to deal with data between the personal electronic product and the computer or between the computer peripheral device and the computer, USB (Universal Serial Bus) electrical connector and a connection thereof become an important connecting device used for connecting the personal electronic product and the computer, or connecting the computer peripheral device and the computer.
Please refer to FIG. 1, which illustrates a schematic diagram of using a conventional USB connection cable. As shown in FIG. 1, generally, the conventional USB connection cable 1′ includes: a first USB electrical connector 11′, a cable 13′ and a second USB electrical connector 12′, wherein the first USB electrical connector 11′ can be an USB 2.0 USB electrical connector plug or an USB 3.0 USB electrical connector plug used for connecting to a host computer 2′. Moreover, according to the electrical connector type of the first USB electrical connector 11′, the second USB electrical connector 12′ can be an USB 2.0 USB electrical connector receptacle or an USB 3.0 USB electrical connector receptacle coupled to the first USB electrical connector 11′ via the cable 13′, and is adopted for connecting to an external electronic device 3′, such as mobile phone, external hard drive, USB hub, flash drive, etc.
For the conventional USB connection cable 1′, if the first USB electrical connector 11′ is an USB 2.0 electrical connector plug (an USB 3.0 electrical connector), the second electrical connector 12′ must be an USB 2.0 electrical connector receptacle (an USB 3.0 electrical connector receptacle), so that the conventional USB connection cable 1′ can be a media for data transfer used between the host computer 2′ and the electronic device 3′. Thus, though above descriptions, it is able to understand that the conventional USB connection cable 1′ has the shortcomings and drawbacks as follows:                1. The electrical connector type of the second electrical connectors 12′ is decided according to the electrical connector type of the first electrical connectors 11′.        2. Inheriting to above point 1, thus, when the user wants to connect the electronic device having an USB 3.0 electrical connector to the host computer 2′, it must uses the USB connection cable 1′ with an USB 3.0 electrical connector plug (the first electrical connector 11′) and an USB 3.0 electrical connector receptacle (the second electrical connector 12′) be the media for data transfer; moreover, when the user wants to connect the electronic device having an USB 2.0 electrical connector to the host computer 2′, it must uses the USB connection cable 1′ with an USB 2.0 electrical connector plug (the first electrical connector 11′) and an USB 2.0 electrical connector receptacle (the second electrical connector 12′) be the media for data transfer.        3. Inheriting to above point 2, so that, it is able to know that the conventional USB connection cable can not be the media for data transfer used between the electronic device having the USB 2.0 electrical connector and the host computer 2′ with the USB 3.0 electrical connector.        
Accordingly, in view of the conventional USB connection cable still has shortcomings and drawbacks, the inventor of the present application has made great efforts to make inventive research thereon and eventually provided an improved USB connection cable.